New Directions Version 2
by Failed-Misery
Summary: This is based after season 3, some characters remain, I suck at summaries, please read inside for better one    Submit an OC
1. Chapter 1

**So i'm writing a Glee Fic and i want you guys to 'audition' your own character to be a part of the story :)**

**Characters from the show that are left are; Will Schuester, Sue Sylvester, Coach Beiste, Carol Hudson-Hummel Principal Figgins, Emma Pillsbury, Kurt Hummel, Burt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang, ****Artie Abrams, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pearce, Finn Hudson, with appearences by a few others :)**

**Please PM your Character Bio's :)**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

Nickname:

Age/Grade:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Appearance:

Clothing Style:

Love Interests:

Audition Song:

Fave Music:

Hobbies/Habbits:

Likes/Dislikes:

Cliques/Groups:

Family:

Life History:

Anything Else:

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou for reading and in advance to anyone who considers joining me :)<strong>

**Also Any Suggestions for a new name are highly welcomed! Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys I haven't gotten many characters, please, please, please help me by making an OC, thanks**

**I will close Auditions at the end of chapter 3 for anyone still wanting to add a character :)**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

* * *

><p><em>So here's what you missed on Glee, New Directions won Nationals for like the first time ever, and everyone except Sue was really happy for them. Kurt Didn't graduate and can't go to NYADA with Rachel, he has to stay at McKinley, Yikes! Glee Club lost like ALL thier members so they may have to finally give up, which makes Sue too happy its scary. Finn and Rachel broke up because he wanted to stay in Lima and help Burt with the shop, which made Rachel really mad, like really.. Santana and Brittany didn't graduate either coz Sue made thier teachers fail them on purpose, she's upto something, and thats what you missed on Glee..<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt stood staring at the New directions sign up sheet, 'this is it' he thought to himself 'nobody is going to join'<p>

Kurt had accepted that he wouldnt be going to NYADA as his dad had been able to organize with them that he go next year if he graduates, Kurt sort of saw at is a good thing anyway, now he got to spend the year with his boyfriend Blaine Anderson who was a Senior this year, but Kurt just wanted to be able to continue glee club, but with only four names signed, he didnt see that happening.

**Sign Up For Glee Club!**  
><strong>New Directions Needs New Members Now<strong>

Kurt Hummel

Blaine Anderson

Tina Cohen-Chang

Artie Abrams

"Great" Kurt thought, "we're doomed, Sue wins"

Just as he was about to walk away a girl who looked like she could be a senior walked up and signed her name for joining Glee Club

'Strange' Kurt thought 'I've never seen her before'

The girl was a little taller than himself, she had messy, mid lenght black hair with a red fringe, she wore skinny's with a pair of worn out converse, a shirt with a band name he's never heard before and a flanny over the top, she wore glasses, kind of like the ones he seen kids wearing, the fake ones with the big rims, he wondered if hers were fake too, he noticed as she signed her name she had a tattoo on her wrist but he couldnt make out the words of it as she dropped the pen and walked off as quickly as she had came.

Kurt looked at the sign up sheet, and read the name now freshly added.

_Sam Lambrett_

He smiled 'maybe i was wrong' he thought cheerfully to himself as he turned to walk to his own class, smiling, but his thoughts were interupted as he felt himself suddenly being pushed and the hard steel of the lockers meeting his back, he knew then that this year probably won't be different from last year.

* * *

><p>Cassidy Tulson, a Freshman, had been on her way to class when she noticed a bulletin board with sign up sheets for all the clubs that McKinley had to offer, she quickly stopped to look them over when one in particular caught her eye, Glee Club, she loved dancing and gymnastics, but she always wanted to sing, she stood and stared at the sign up sheet for a while, scrunching up her nose a little, confused as to why it only had five names on it, whilst all the other clubs had atleast twenty already, aside from the cheerios who had pages and pages of names, she'd never really liked cheerleading, though she was quite popular, she smiled and signed her name for New Directions<p>

'My Friends will certainly join too' she thought to herself as she dropped the pen and looked over the board once more, before heading back off to class

* * *

><p>Will Schuester was bummed out about more than half his Glee Club kids graduating, or just transferring, he only had four of his old kids left, and he was sure nobody else would join, despite them winning Nationals last year. He passed by the sign up sheet and noticed that names had been signed, stopping he read the list of names<p>

'I dont know two of these names' he looked puzzled, 'wait... new people are signing up, its only the first day' he smiled and let out a small chuckle 'Glee club isn't finished after all' he let out a sigh of relief and continued down the hall to tell his fiance' Emma

* * *

><p>Santana was walking down the halls, her pinky locked with her girlfriend Brittany's, they were walking to Coach Sue's office, to question her as to why she paid their teachers last year to fail them, when she noticed the sign up sheets, no way was she going to join cheerio's after what Sue did, but thats not even what she was looking for, the Glee Club list was in the bottom corner with six names signed<p>

'hmm, theres people joining.. with Berry gone i might actually enjoy it more' her thoughts were interrupted by her girlfriend tugging her navy shirt

"santana, are we gonna join glee this year, i think we could like, totally run it this year' Brittany said, staring off into space

"sure thing Brit, whatever you want" santana signed their names on the now growing list, and linked her pinky back with her girlfriends

"come on we need to find Sue" santana started pulling the other girl along

"she was on t.v last night, maybe she's stuck in little Sue form like the boy from Willy Wonka, they broke him up to little pieces and made him small enough to fit on the screen" Brittany smiled as if she just solved world hunger

Santana just smiled and pulled the innocent Blonde along down the hall, smiling that she was joining Glee again, she'd never admit it, but she really loves Glee Club, singing and performing was her passion, that and keeping Brittany safe

* * *

><p>Jackson Hathe had been the new transfer student his whole life, he had never stayed at a school more than 3 months, his dads job had him and his older brother travelling alot, but for his freshman year, his dad promised they'd stay for a year, but he never got his hopes up, his dads promises weren't exactly solid to him, nonetheless he was actually excited to start his first day, he'd gotten over being nervous years ago, he was excited because he knew one thing about this new school, it had a glee club, and they had just won Nationals, which meant they were good, and he just loved to sing, it wasn't something he was about to admit to his dad, and he was gonna join, even if he did end up leaving<p>

He walked through the halls and found the sign up sheet, writing his name instantly before taking a step back to look at it, confused by the lack of names, there were only 8 names, but he could of sworn when he heard about New Directions they had atleast 15

'maybe they havent found the sign up sheet yet' he thought

He knew for a fact that a glee club needed twelve members to compete, and he also knew he didnt wanna have to give something he loved up coz not enough people joined, which he thought was complete bull, he walked away to go find his older brother who was a senior this year, another reason his dad promised they'd stay a year, to tell him about Glee, maybe he'd even consider joining.

* * *

><p><strong>so that was my first chapter, i know its like all about the sign up sheet, but i kinda need to introduce people, next chapter will be people's audition songs :) yay<strong>

**so as I said at the start, i still need people to help me by submitting OC's please please please..**

**later chapters will get better i promise, but i just to get it started off..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi So sorry for the wait, my computer went on the fritz and pooped itself up a huge problem -.-**  
><strong>I'm sorry to everyone who has submitted an OC for not getting back to you all, i will be using your OC and will send you a PM later to talk about plot lines for your character :)<strong>

**This chapter is all the auditions of the new characters, i hope you like how i wrote your characters you lovely people who submitted them :)**

* * *

><p>Ariana was walking to the Auditorium, She was nervous, she had signed up for glee club earlier that morning, not expecting auditions to then be posted so soon after, she hadn't even really thought of a song, her blue eyes searching for any inspiration for a song, she moved her red fringe from her eyes as she walked into the auditorium doors, unsure of what to expect when she saw 13 other students looking back at her, all with nervous expressions, she recognized a few from classes she had, but had never talked to any of them. She made her way down to where they were all sitting and took a seat next to a boy with mousey blonde hair casualy spiked up to look messy, he smiled at her kindly, before focusing back on the stage where six students stood, well five as one was in a wheelchair, a man with brown curly hair and a bad looking vest then walked onto the stage with the sign up sheet Ariana had only signed a few hours ago. He looked up and smiled at all the students<p>

* * *

><p>"Hi guys and girls, my name is Mr Schue, and i run the glee club here at Mckinley, on stage with me are six of the best students here, they are all part of glee club, and they were all in glee club last year when we took Nationals, they are here to help overlook the auditions, maybe add a few pointers, and if anyone needs help, feel free to ask one of these guys" Mr Schue gestured to the students who all smiled and waved, the boy in the wheelchair then spoke up<p>

"My name is Artie" he smiled at everyone, he wheeled his way down the line, introducing the others on stage, "Tina, Brittany, Santana, Blaine and Kurt" everyone smiled and said hello as their name was said, they all then made thier way off stage and into the crowd with the rest of the students, as Mr Schue took the stage again

"In no particular order, i will be calling names from the sign up sheet to come and present their audition, just tell our piano and band guys your audition song" he looked over the list and called out "Ariana Garcia"

* * *

><p>Ariana froze, she still hadn't thought of a song, she rose from her seat and made her way on stage fixing the creases in her shirt as she made her way to the piano, and said the first song that came to her<p>

"Vienna, By Billy Joel, Please" the band nodded and started playing as Ariana took the centre of the stage and began singing,

_Slow down you crazy child You're so ambitious for a juvenile But then if you're so smart tell me why Are you still so afraid?_  
><em>Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?<em>  
><em>You better cool it off before you burn it out You got so much to do and only So many hours in a day<em>

_But you know that when the truth is told That you can get what you want Or you can just get old You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through When will you realize...Vienna waits for you_

_Slow down you're doing fine You can't be everything you want to be Before your time Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight (tonight)_  
><em>Too bad but it's the life you lead You're so ahead of yourself That you forgot what you need Though you can see when you're wrong You know you can't always see when you're right(you're right)<em>

_You got your passion you got your pride But don't you know that only fools are satisfied?_  
><em>Dream on but don't imagine they'll all come true When will you realize Vienna waits for you<em>

_Slow down you crazy child Take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while It's alright you can afford to lose a day or two When will you realize..._  
><em>Vienna waits for you.<em>

_And you know that when the truth is told That you can get what you want Or you can just get old You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through_

_Why don't you realize...Vienna waits for you When will you realize...Vienna waits for you_

* * *

><p>After the song everyone applauded as Mr Schue announced she had made it in, she left the stage and returned to her seat, Mr Schue calling out the next name, "Cassidy Tulson"<p>

Cassidy took the stage, Brushing her long brown hair behind her ear, as she told the band her song choice

"Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol"

The Music started up and she began to sing, and dance, slow, but quick movements, very ballet style, matching the music, creating a story with her movements, that were perfectly synced with the lyrics, as everyone watched in awe

_We'll do it all Everything On our own_

_We don't need Anything Or anyone_

_If I lay here If I just lay here Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know How to say How I feel_

_Those three words Are said too much They're not enough_

_If I lay here If I just lay here Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told Before we get too old Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time Chasing cars Around our heads_

_I need your grace To remind me To find my own_

_If I lay here If I just lay here Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we re told Before we get too old Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am All that I ever was Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where Confused about how as well Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here If I just lay here Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

* * *

><p>Again, everyone applauded with a few whistles, as Cassidy left the stage, with Mr Schue also announcing her getting in, he then looked down the list for the next name, calling out "Francis Gerong"<p>

Francis made her way up to the stage, muttering that 'she can do this' she flipped her red bangs out of eyes and smiled at everyone nervously, as she made her way across the stage and told the band her song, she fixed her elbow length black net gloves and adjusted her green day tee, as she walked back to centre stage as the music started up in the background, she started to sing, Bad reputation, by Joan Jett

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation You're living in the past, it's a new generation A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do_

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation Oh no, not me_

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation Never said I wanted to improve my station An' I'm only doin' good when I'm havin' fun An' I don't have to please no one_

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation Oh no, not me, oh no, not me_

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation I've never been afraid of any deviation An' I don't really care if ya think I'm strange I ain't gonna change_

_An' I'm never gonna care 'bout my bad reputation Oh no, not me, oh no, not me Pedal boys!_

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation The world's in trouble, there's no communication An' everyone can say what they wanna say It never gets better, anyway_

_So why should I care 'bout a bad reputation anyway?_  
><em>Oh no, not me, oh no, not me<em>

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation You're living in the past, it's a new generation An' I only feel good when I got no pain An' that's how I'm gonna stay_

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation Oh no, not me, oh no, not me Not me, not me_

* * *

><p>As the song finished everyone was cheering and whistling, Mr Schue while clapping, told her she had been accepted, he looked at his sign up sheet for the next student "Hayley Leigh Milovic"<p>

Hayley made her way on stage, Brushing her hair off her eyes, and adjusting her fringe to the side "i'll be singing Ignorance, by paramore"

As the music started a few people were already clapping a little, pleased with the choice, Mr Schue had to shush them

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me Well, I guess I'll make my own way It's a circle, a mean cycle I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?_  
><em>What's my offense this time?<em>  
><em>You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me Well, sentence me to another life<em>

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs I don't wanna feel your pain When you swear it's all my fault 'Cause you know we're not the same No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_We're the friends who stuck together We wrote our names in blood But I guess you can't accept that the change is good It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger Well, it's nice to meet you, sir I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger Well, it's nice to meet you, sir I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend_

_This is the best thing that could've happened Any longer and I wouldn't have made it It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture I'm just a person but you can't take it_

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me They won't get you anywhere I'm not the same kid from your memory Well, now I can fend for myself_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs I don't wanna feel your pain When you swear it's all my fault 'Cause you know we're not the same No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_Yeah, we used to stick together We wrote our names in blood But I guess you can't accept that the change is good It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger Well, it's nice to meet you, sir Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger Well, it's nice to meet you, sir Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger Well, it's nice to meet you, sir Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger Well, it's nice to meet you, sir I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

* * *

><p>Everyone cheered, and Mr Schue congratulated her on making it into Glee club, "next up is Jason Cho"<p>

Jason walked on stage and nervously smiled out to the students watching him intently, he announced his song to the band members and waited for the music to start

_Yeah_

_You are my fire The one desire Believe when I say I want it that way_

_But we are two worlds apart Can't reach to your heart When you say That I want it that way_

_Tell me why Ain't nothin' but a heartache Tell me why Ain't nothin' but a mistake Tell me why I never wanna hear you say I want it that way_

_Am I your fire Your one desire Yes I know it's too late But I want it that way_

_Tell me why Ain't nothin' but a heartache Tell me why Ain't nothin' but a mistake Tell me why I never wanna hear you say I want it that way_

_Now I can see that we're falling apart From the way that it used to be, yeah No matter the distance I want you to know That deep down inside of me..._

_You are my fire The one desire You are You are, you are, you are_

_Don't wanna hear you Ain't nothin' but a heartache Ain't nothin' but a mistake (Don't wanna hear you say)_  
><em>I never wanna hear you say Oh Yeah I want it that way<em>

_Tell me why Ain't nothin' but a heartache Tell me why Ain't nothin but a mistake Tell me why I never wanna hear you say (Don't wanna hear you say)_  
><em>I want it that way<em>

_Tell me why Ain't nothin' but a heartache Ain't nothin' but a mistake Tell me why I never wanna hear you say I want it that way_

_'Cause I want it that way_

* * *

><p>Everyone cheered, and Mr Schue awarded his bravery to attempt a song initially sung by multiple people and told him he had made it into Glee Club "next we have got... Lainey Donnelly"<p>

Lainey quickly rushed up to the stage, finally it was her turn, she told the band members her song, "dreams by The Cranberries"

_Oh, my life is changing everyday,_

_In every possible way._  
><em>And oh, my dreams, it's never quite as it seems,<em>  
><em>Never quite as it seems.<em>

_I know I've felt like this before, but now I'm feeling it even more,_  
><em>Because it came from you.<em>  
><em>And then I open up and see the person falling here is me,<em>  
><em>A different way to be.<em>

_Ah, la da ah..._  
><em>La...<em>

_I want more impossible to ignore,_  
><em>Impossible to ignore.<em>  
><em>And they'll come true, impossible not to do,<em>  
><em>Impossible not to do.<em>

_And now I tell you openly, you have my heart so don't hurt me._  
><em>You're what I couldn't find.<em>  
><em>A totally amazing mind, so understanding and so kind;<em>  
><em>You're everything to me.<em>

_Oh, my life,_  
><em>Is changing every day,<em>  
><em>In every possible way.<em>

_And oh, my dreams,_  
><em>It's never quite as it seems,<em>  
><em>'Cause you're a dream to me,<em>  
><em>Dream to me.<em>

_Ah, da, da da da, da, la..._

* * *

><p>Everyone applauded as she rushed off the stage and sat back down to Luke, her twin brother, she gave his hand a squeeze as he knew he'd be next, and he knew he'd be a little nervous<p>

"thankyou Lainey, that was great" Mr Schue announced "you're in... next up is Luke Donnelly"

Luke looked at his sister nervously who gave him a thumbs up and pushed him up to the stage a little "uhmm, im singing Count on Me, by Bruno Mars"

There were a few claps from students who liked this song as the music started

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea I'll sail the world to find you If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see I'll be the light to guide you_

_Find out what we're made of When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3 I'll be there And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4, 3, 2 And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah ooooooh, oooohhh yeah yeah_

_If you're tossin' and you're turnin and you just can't fall asleep I'll sing a song beside you And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me Every day I will remind you_

_Find out what we're made of When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3 I'll be there And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4, 3, 2 And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah ooooooh, oooohhh yeah yeah_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry I'll never let go Never say goodbye_

_You know you can count on me like 1, 2, 3 I'll be there And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4, 3, 2 And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah ooooooh, oooohhh_

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

* * *

><p>Luke let out a sigh of relief as he finished singing and got the applaud he feared wouldnt come, Mr Schue accepted him immediantly as he went back to his seat to get a hug from his sister<p>

Mr schue again read out the next name "Madeleine Grace Partridge"

Maddy made her way to the stage and announced her song "thinking of you, katy perry" Re-adjusting her skirt she moved to the centre of the stage as the music began

_Comparisons are easily done Once you've had a taste of perfection Like an apple hanging from a tree I picked the ripest one I still got the seed_

_You said move on Where do I go I guess second best Is all I will know_

_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you Thinking of you What you would do if You were the one Who was spending the night Oh I wish that I Was looking into your eyes_

_You're like an Indian summer In the middle of winter Like a hard candy With a surprise center How do I get better Once I've had the best You said there's Tons of fish in the water So the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips I taste your mouth He pulled me in I was disgusted with myself_

_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you Thinking of you What you would do if You were the one Who was spending the night Oh I wish that I Was looking into..._

_You're the best And yes I do regret How I could let myself Let you go Now the lesson's learned I touched it I was burned Oh I think you should know_

_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you Thinking of you What you would do if You were the one Who was spending the night Oh I wish that I Was looking into your eyes Looking into your eyes Looking into your eyes Oh won't you walk through And bust in the door And take me away Oh no more mistakes Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._

* * *

><p>Everyone cheered as Mr Schue accepted her in and she took her seat back in the audience as the next person was called out "Mary Beckon"<p>

Mary walked on stage, "i'll be singing the acoustic version of One thing, by One direction"

_I've tried playing it cool But when I'm looking at you I can t ever be brave 'Cause you make my heart race_

_Shot me out of the sky You're my kryptonite You keep making me weak Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

_Something s gotta give now 'Cause I m dying just to make you see That I need you here with me now 'Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing_

_Now I'm climbing the walls But you don't notice at all That I'm going out of my mind All day and all night_

_Something s gotta give now 'Cause I'm dying just to know your name And I need you here with me now 'Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind And come on, come into my life I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing_

_You've got that one thing_

_Get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind And come on, come into my life I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing Yeah, you've got that one thing_

* * *

><p>Applause came instantly, as she walked off the stage after Mr Schue congratulated her on making it in, and announcing the next student "Matthew Julian Davis"<p>

Matt walked on stage and told the band members his song, and waited as the music started up

_Elevator buttons and morning air Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares But right now my time is theirs_

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves They'll judge it like they know about me and you And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do The jury's out, my choice is you_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine And life makes love look hard The stakes are high, the water's rough But this love is ours_

_You never know what people have up their sleeves Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

_And you'll say Don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine And life makes love look hard The stakes are high, the water's rough But this love is ours_

_And it's not theirs to speculate If it's wrong and Your hands are tough But they are where mine belong and I'll fight their doubt and give you faith With this song for you_

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth And I love the riddles that you speak And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored 'Cause my heart is yours_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine And life makes love look hard Don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine But they can't take what's ours They can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough But this love is ours_

* * *

><p>All the girls clapped and cheered, and a few of the guys whistled as Matt made his way down the stairs to his seat and Mr Schue announced he made it, and called out for the next student "Spencer Gellar"<p>

Spencer made his way on stage and announced his song "maybe by sick puppies"

_Maybe I'm a dreamer Maybe I'm misunderstood Maybe you're not seeing the side of me you should Maybe I'm crazy (Maybe I'm crazy)_  
><em>Maybe I'm the only one (Maybe I'm the only one)<em>  
><em>Maybe I'm just out of touch Maybe I've just had enough<em>

_Maybe it's time to change And leave it all behind I've never been one to walk alone I've always been scared to try So why does it feel so wrong To reach for something more To wanna live a better life What am I waiting for?_  
><em>'Cause nothing stays the same Maybe it's time to change<em>

_Maybe it's hopeless (Maybe it's hopeless)_  
><em>Maybe I should just give up (Maybe I should just give up)<em>  
><em>What if I can't trust myself?<em>  
><em>What if I just need some help?<em>

_Maybe it's time to change And leave it all behind I've never been one to walk alone I've always been scared to try So why does it feel so wrong To reach for something more To wanna live a better life What am I waiting for?_  
><em>'Cause nothing stays the same Maybe it's time to change<em>

_And maybe it's time to change And leave it all behind I've never been one to walk alone I've always been scared to try_

_And maybe it's time to change And leave it all behind I've never been one to walk alone I've always been scared to try So why does it feel so wrong To reach for something more To wanna live a better life What am I waiting for?_  
><em>'Cause nothing stays the same Maybe it's time to change 'Cause nothing stays the same Maybe it's time to change<em>

* * *

><p>He ended his song and took a bow as everyone cheered him on, Mr Schue stood up, still clapping "you're in... okay next we have up on stage Tyler James Morris"<p>

Tyler took to the stage and waved at everyone happily, "im singing, she will be loved by Maroon 5"

_Beauty queen of only eighteen She had some trouble with herself He was always there to help her She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles And wound up at your door I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful I know I tend to get so insecure It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies It's compromise that moves us along, yeah My heart is full and my door's always open You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved And she will be loved And she will be loved And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide Alone in your car Know all of the things that make you who you are I know that goodbye means nothing at all Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved And she will be loved And she will be loved And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah [softly]_  
><em>I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

* * *

><p>Everyone clapped as Tyler left the stage and Mr Schue told him he made it, "next up i have got Jackson Hathe"<p>

Jackson made his way on stage and walked quickly over to the band members, "uhm do you happen to know Opinions wont keep you warm at night, by kisschasy?" one of the band guys nodded and quickly told the other band members how to play as jackson went to the centre stage and waited a few minutes for the song to start

_Wait while jealousy tears you apart I'm sorry but I cannot help the way you are That we do the things you can't_

_Just wait can't you see you're being weak?_  
><em>It's shallow and dark you know every time you speak You're just lying through your teeth<em>

_Sometimes, days are like this and you don't agree with what you see But I will never let the bitter things you say ever get to me_

_Sometimes, days are like this and you don't agree with what you see But I will never let the bitter things you say ever get to me_

_We are everything you wish you were But, I'm feeling kinda concerned we're probably friends But you hide from consequence_

_Yeah you must have a lot of spare time To put down the words that you write But no one cares You should put your mind to rest_

_Sometimes, days are like this and you don't agree with what you see But I will never let the bitter things you say ever get to me_

_Sometimes, days are like this and you don't agree with what you see But I will never let the bitter things you say ever get to me_

_Get to me..._  
><em>Get to me...<em>

_Sometimes, days are like this and you don't agree with what you see But I will never let the bitter things you say ever get to me_

_Sometimes, days are like this and you don't agree with what you see But I will never let the bitter things you say ever get to me_

* * *

><p>Everybody was clapping as he quickly rushed off stage and Mr Schue again, announcing the success of a student, "lastly we have got Sam Lambrett"<p>

Kurt sat up "this is her" he whispered to Blaine, he'd told him about the girl he saw sign the sheet, and how he as somewhat interested in being her friend, and finding out what that damn tattoo said

Sam walked on stage and made her way to the band, handing them all sheet music, "just incase you dont know it" she walked back to the front of the stage waiting as the band members sorted themselves out with the song

_ooohh, oooh, ooohh_

_love letters written in lipstick the case is closed and i'm covered in your fingerprints lay right here with me tonight the sun is coming up i've got a perfect view i've got the day planned out even thought it through oh baby teach my something i never knew like a diamond in the roof i'd shine for you_

_Stop. chase here into the dark._  
><em>With such grace, it's never been this hard.<em>  
><em>I've never fallen, I've never fallen faster.<em>  
><em>Stop. chase here into the dark.<em>  
><em>With such grace, it's never been this hard.<em>  
><em>I've never fallen, I've never fallen faster.<em>  
><em>ooohh, oooh, ooohh<em>

_let's hit the town parade every avenue let's burn it down, forget all we ever knew free from these city lights undercover, out of sight and out of mind where i can give you all my time oh baby teach me something in ever knew like a diamond in the roof i'd shine for you_

_Stop. chase here into the dark._  
><em>With such grace, it's never been this hard.<em>  
><em>I've never fallen, I've never fallen faster.<em>  
><em>Stop. chase here into the dark.<em>  
><em>With such grace, it's never been this hard.<em>  
><em>I've never fallen, I've never fallen faster.<em>  
><em>ooohh, oooh, ooohh<em>

_Stop. chase here into the dark._  
><em>With such grace, it's never been this hard.<em>  
><em>I've never fallen, I've never fallen faster.<em>  
><em>Stop. chase here into the dark.<em>  
><em>With such grace, it's never been this hard.<em>  
><em>I've never fallen, I've never fallen faster.<em>  
><em>ooohh, oooh, ooohh<em>

* * *

><p>There were a few resposnses and claps from people who knew the song 'fallen' by Death in the park and whispers between those who didnt<p>

Mr schue made his way back on stage as Sam left the stage, "that was great Sam, you made it... okay thankyou everyone, and congratulations you all deserve to be here in this club, okay, my older students know how things are run, but for you new kids, every week we have assignments,  
>such as specific themes of songs, usually you will perform during the week your own selections to match the theme, and we try to have big group performances to end the week, now to get everyone to get to know each other our first assignment is, Duets"<p>

There was chatter between everyone, as people already partnered up

Mr schue continued "i want my few older students to try to partner up with new students, who may need a little encouragment or help..  
>well thats all for today, thanks, see you on monday"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou for being patient, okay guys who have OC characters in this story, i need PM's of 3 possible OC's you'd like to duet with, aswell as top 5 song you'd like to sing, i'll try to accomodate everyone, but i will let you know if there is complications.. thankyou, i'd like you's to be involved as they are your characters, most of the song selections will be in your hands, unless i have a certain song in mind for them..<strong>  
><strong>the quicker we can organize this the sooner i shall update<strong>

**I know its sucky, but future chapters will improve, i just wanted to get everyones auditions done, and i will go more into detail of appearence in the next chapters, thanks :)**

**As of now i will not be needing any new OC's but still feel free to submit one, via PM i may find a way to write them if i really like them, or need them**

**THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT**


End file.
